Camino Sin Retorno
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Snape y Draco, después de su escape de Hogwarts.


**Camino sin Retorno**

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling. La trama sí que es mía.

Avertencia: Spoiler del Libro 6.

Era una noche oscura y brumosa; no se escuchaba ningún sonido al rededor. Parecía que habían encontrado un lugar tranquilo y solitario. Sólo el rumor lejano de un riachuelo, era lo único que acompañaba a las dos figuras que se encontraban en un claro en medio del bosque.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en el suelo y recargado en un árbol, se sujetaba las piernas con los brazos, fuertemente. Temblaba visiblemente y estaba más pálido que nunca. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado; difícilmente podía recordar el orden de todos los hechos que lo habían conducido hasta ese punto; todo lo que supo fue alguien lo había conducido a través del castillo y fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, para luego ayudarlo a aparecerse en aquel solitario lugar.

Severus Snape, por su parte, se encontraba de pie, recargado en un árbol, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía una herida profunda en el brazo derecho, que goteaba sangre, sin embargo no parecía preocupado por ello. Sentía algo de dolor en el brazo, pero no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que le carcomía las entrañas. Un dolor que nunca se creyó capaz de sentir y que sabía que no desaparecería nunca. Miraba hacia el bosque, sin realmente mirar nada. Finalmente lo había hecho. Había cruzado esa delgada línea que lo aislaba de todo. Era el punto sin retorno.

A sus espaladas, Draco murmuraba en voz muy baja y más para él que para Snape.

-... no pude hacerlo... no pude hacerlo... -Repetía una y otra vez. Snape se acercó a él y lo forzó a levantarse, pero Draco estaba demasiado alterado. Snape lo sacudió con fuerza hablándole en voz baja.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Escúchame!

Draco finalmente miró a Snape, como si se acabara de percatar de que estaba ahí. Lo miró a los ojos y dijo en voz algo más alta.

-¡No pude hacerlo!... él estaba ahí indefenso y yo... yo... ¡YO NO PUDE HACERLO! -Dijo Draco completamente histérico. Snape seguía observándolo al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba por los hombros. Draco volvió a bajar la voz y murmuraba, sin mirar ya directamente a Snape. -...pero es que él... él me habló y... ¡para qué demonios tenía que hablarme! yo iba a matarlo y él... él dijo que me ayudaría... dijo que podía ayudarme... él lo dijo... él...

- ... él está muerto Draco. Ya no puede ayudarte ni a ti, ni a nadie. -Dijo Snape en voz apenas audible, pero contundente.

Draco volvió a mirar a Snape cuya expresión era inescrutable. Se libró de él dándole la espalda. Se recargó en un árbol y sin más ni más se puso a llorar.

Snape dejó pasar algunos minutos, permitiendo que Draco se desahogara; sin embargo comprendía que no podían permanecer más tiempo ahí. Era momento de ocultarse; en pocas horas se descubriría lo que él había hecho y no dudaba que los aurores ya estarían rumbo a Spinner's End tratando de prenderlo. "¡Idiotas! Cómo si yo fuera a cometer una estupidez como esa." Pensó con ironía. Se acercó a Draco lentamente y le dijo con suavidad:

-Debemos irnos. No es prudente que nos quedemos aquí. Ven, sígueme. Tengo un refugio muy cerca. -Draco se limpió las lágrimas y lo siguió, pero no podía permanecer callado, tenía que saber: -¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? ¿Qué pasara con mis padres y... conmigo? -Preguntó en voz muy baja. Snape tardó varios minutos en contestar. -No debes preocuparte por eso. De una manera otra, la tarea ha sido completada...

-... pero... es que yo debía... -Comenzó a decir Draco y Snape lo interrumpió.

-Dumbledore está muerto. No importa quien lo haya hecho. Era todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso deseaba y a final de cuentas, es innegable que fue tu plan el que lo condujo a la trampa. Estoy seguro de que estará más que satisfecho. -Dijo Snape, secamente. Draco se sentía completamente confundido. Al principio pensó que sería capaz de lograrlo, y que sería recompensado ampliamente por haber tenido éxito; pero la verdad es que había sido mucho más difícil de lo que él había creído y se sentía sumamente abrumado ante el hecho de que no había sido capaz de darle el golpe final a Dumbledore, quién a pesar de todo le tendió la mano para ayudarlo; él no creía que fuera un asesino. Snape se detuvo de pronto y Draco lo imitó.

-Escucha Draco, no sé que es lo que Dumbledore te habrá dicho, pero ya no tiene caso que sigas pensando en ello. Por tu propia seguridad es mejor que lo olvides y que lo envíes a lo más profundo de tu mente. No debes hablar de esto con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera con tu madre. Deberás volverte sumamente cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, porque si el Señor Tenebroso llegara a descubrirlo...

Draco lo miró por unos instantes y finalmente asintió en silencio.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña y maltrecha cabaña. Parecía completamente abandonada. Snape se puso frente a la puerta y murmuró lo que parecía ser un conjuro. La puerta se abrió levemente y entonces entraron. Era una cabaña muy pequeña, cuyo mobiliario se componía de una mesa, una silla y una cama polvorienta. Había una pequeña chimenea la cual se iluminó en el momento en que Snape dirigió su varita para hacer fuego.

Draco permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación, con la mirada extraviada. Snape lo sujetó suavemente haciéndolo que se sentara en la cama.

Se alejó un poco de él, hizo un movimiento con la varita y en el acto la herida que llevaba en el brazo fue cubierta por un venda.

Draco seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos sin fijarse en lo que Snape hacía; eso hasta que Snape tendió hacia él un vaso.

-Toma, bebe esto. Es una poción para dormir sin soñar. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana. Tal vez deba ausentarme, pero procuraré que sea por poco tiempo.

-¿Los demás vendrán aquí? -Preguntó Draco sin tomarse la poción.

-No. Nadie sabe de este sitio. Lo tenía reservado para... una situación de emergencia.

Draco seguía mirando el vaso y finalmente se decidió a beberse la poción. Snape lo incitó a acostarse entonces; Draco se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Snape se sentó en la única silla que había y observó dormir a Draco durante algunos minutos. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. Tenía que meditar cuidadosamente sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Él también debía ser más cauteloso que nunca, si es que quería seguir con vida. Nadie debería descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin proponérselo, la voz de Dumbledore se metió en su cerebro... sus últimas palabras... "Severus, por favor..." No podía seguir pensando en eso. Tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que seguir adelante... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? ¿Cómo olvidar los últimos instantes de vida de aquél hombre? El hombre a quien más había admirado y respetado en su vida; el hombre al que había llegado a querer casi como a un padre... Dumbledore siempre confió en él, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer de su mente esos pensamientos. Pero todo era inútil. La horrible verdad se cernía sobre él como una sombra que lo sumergía en un abismo de dolor interminable: Dumbledore había muerto y él había sido su asesino. No había posibilidad alguna de redención. Ni él mismo se lo perdonaría.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sin poder reprimirse más, comenzó a llorar en silencio. De repente, sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo que lo hizo volver violentamente a la realidad. Su señor lo estaba llamando. Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por su rostro, se puso de pie y respiró profundamente. "Debo calmarme, debo hacerlo o Dumbledore habrá muerto en vano" Pensó Snape, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry y sintió que la ira lo invadía nuevamente ¡Como se atrevía a llamarlo cobarde! Él no tenía ni idea... no era más que un mocoso estúpido y arrogante... igual que su padre. Suspiró largamente y pensó un poco más calmado "llegará el momento de ajustar las cuentas..."

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y lanzó una última mirada a Draco, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Salió finalmente, cerró la puerta y desapareció del lugar, para ir al encuentro de su amo... y de su destino.


End file.
